lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Takako Masamune
Takako is a very powerful and formidable enemy, considering that she originates from the Vulcan Kingdom, a fiery planet outside of the main solar system. She was, in fact, this kingdom’s princess and was considered a king and gentle princess. She bared the title of Sailor Phoenix and was a very powerful Constellation Sailor Senshi that fought to protect her people and keep her home safe along with the help from the Constellation Knights. However, she turned evil and her once powers of a Senshi became dark and she used them to kill the Vulcanian people (the ones that stood in her way). She attempted to kill the Constellation Knights, succeeding in killing three of them but unaware that they were reborn as young children. She gathers the energy from the people of Earth to make herself more powerful and to awaken something much more evil, something that will destroy the planet Earth, a place of pure happiness and prosperity. Takako had a love for astrology, able to make small predictions in regards to what the future held but she uses this knowledge to select her targets. She also enjoys disguising herself in order to fool the people of Earth when she takes their energy. The reason Takako became evil is because of the simple fact that her love for Constellation Knight Hayate was not returned when she confessed her feelings to him. It’d been hard for her to accept being turned down as well as fighting and training with one another that her depression and heartache took over, causing her demeanor and powers to change into something more dark and sinister. That included her appearance as well. She also couldn’t stand to see the people of her own kingdom happy and proceeded in killing them while making the rest of them slaves. The Constellation Knights tried their best to stop her but failed in completely doing so. She managed to kill three of them out of anger. She also doesn’t wish to see others happy and targets the people of Earth, collecting their energy to not only fuel her own power but to awaken an even greater evil that may destroy the world or end up backfiring and killing Takako in the process. It is obviously that she has issues with being jealous and doesn’t like it when people stand in her way when she wants something. While she may be strong, being the former Sailor Phoenix, being evil, she can easily become physically tired quite easily if she were to use her powers to their fullest, which is another reason why she is draining the energy from the people of Earth. Even disguising herself for long periods of time when selecting targets drain her, especially if she uses majority of he power and thought into the appearance that she wants. History Early Life Princess Takako Masamune lived on a fiery planet on the outskirts of the Solar System in the Vulcan Kingdom between two other planet kingdoms Orin and Nebula. Her parents, King Takeo Masamune and Queen Tiana Masamune were the rulers over this kingdom, having their only daughter named Takako. Unfortunately, Takako never got to know her mother as the woman had died during childbirth, leaving her in the care of her father. Takeo was very protective of his daughter, never allowing her to leave his sight, not ever for a second, making her a very lonely girl who wanted to go out and play and make friends with the people of their kingdom. She was a happy and kind girl to those she did come into contact with but the palace life of a princess was beginning to bore her being around nothing but servants and instructors all day. She yelled at her father for keeping her inside the palace like a prisoner when all she wanted to do was make friends and have fun. Takeo, felt sorry for his little girl and explained to her that the reason he doesn’t let her out is because of the simple fact that she is one of many powerful Sailor Senshi, possibly stronger than the main Senshi that protect the world from evil and destruction. Her powers were something that could not be taken lightly and chances are they can become a great gift to her or even a burden. Also, the legendary Phoenix Guardian is her protector as well as the source of her power. Once it burns out, she dies and someone immediately takes her place. The Constellation Knights In other words, he wanted her to not only be safe but to be careful and as such, he appointed her seven additional guardians to be at her side at all times. They were known as the Constellation Knights, knights that had unique abilities that allowed them to not only fight but merge with a Constellation Sailor Senshi, giving them full access to their powers as well as strengthening the abilities they already have. They were also able to merge with other Sailor Senshi but because their powers were elemental based, they could only merge with a regular Senshi of the same element of their powers. These seven warriors are not the only Constellation Knights that exist but the only one mentioned that have a connection with the Vulcan Kingdom. Their names were: Hayate, Sasame, Kei, Goro, Mannen, Hajime and Shin. Unlike most princesses who are assigned Knights to protect them, Takako was thrilled to have them and be friends with them. So from that day forward, they became part of her life. She trained with them to perfect her own powers, learning how to use them to keep them from consuming her completely as well as merged with them and adapted to their abilities as well. She also had a love for astrology which she would use sometimes to make predictions through the power of the stars of what the future held for her and the Constellation Knights. They were simple small ones but she was finding herself to be having fun doing them, even if she was not accurate. But it would soon it would come time for the Vulcan Kingdom to install a new ruler as Takeo was getting up in age while his daughter was growing up so fast before his eyes. He didn’t want to force the idea of marriage onto his daughter but Takeo had asked of Takako was there someone that she thought fondly of that she would take as a husband and rule over the kingdom together with. She about freaked when her father asked her such a question, surprised that he even asked considering how protective he is of her. But she was never one to lie to her father about anything and admitted to him that she was in love with one of the Constellation Knights, specifically Hayate. He was happy to know that his daughter had found someone she loves but it was a matter of telling her feelings to Hayate in hopes that he would accept them. She put it off for the longest but could not do so for long as her father was slowly dying from old age. The Attack on Vulcan And the Vulcan Kingdom would need a new ruler. If she did not take the throne, then another family of royals would. And so she gathered up the courage to tell Hayate how she felt for him but her dream of being with the one she loved was short lived. He did not return her feelings which left Takako a heartbroken young woman. Little did she know that one of the other Constellation Knights, Sasame was in love with her but did not dare tell Takako this because he knew she would not return his feelings, having accepted the fact that her heart longed for Hayate. It wasn’t before long that the Vulcan Kingdom was attacked by an unknown evil enemy; a servant of that enemy had infiltrated their peaceful home and stabbed her father to death. It was bad enough that she wasn’t over her feelings for Hayate and had to deal with being around him all the time knowing this, but now she had to deal with the fact that her father was murdered, all dumped onto her shoulders. Takako fought in the battle as Sailor Phoenix, using her powers along with the help of her knights and other warriors of the palace to defeat them. It is hinted that this enemy may have been Queen Beryl, the evil woman of the Dark Kingdom who also destroyed the Moon Kingdom but there was no definite evidence to prove that. So this enemy remains to this very day unknown. The battle was won with no casualties and only injuries but it’d left Vulcan without a ruler and for Takako to take the throne effective immediately. The Constellation Knights had made a vow to continue to remain her protectors while she rules Vulcan but during this vow that’d been made, she’d attacked all seven off them. Descent into Darkness Her powers that were to be used for the greater good and to protect her home along with its people had turned dark and sinister. She declared from that day that she wanted no one at her side and that the knights were nothing more than traitors who didn’t mean her or her kingdom any good. Her overwhelming emotions were the cause behind this transformation and she became literally made of fire, her demeanor making a complete overhaul. The knights made attempts to stop her but she continued to attack them which much force and power with the darkness that consumed her mind, heart, and powers. She’d succeeded in killing three of them, which were Hajime, Mannen and Shin while the other four managed to escape but were severely injured. Out of rage, she turned on her own people, killing majority of them while turning the rest of them into mindless slaves to do her bidding. The once peaceful kingdom of Vulcan became desolate and shrouded in complete darkness. The princess was no longer Takako Masamune but she’d considered herself to be the Princess of Disaster, destroying the happiness of others for she couldn’t stand to see smiles on their faces and their entire lives surrounded by love and laughter. But this was something that surrounded not only the respective Solar Kingdoms but Earth as well. She wanted rid the world of happiness, to render them just as miserable and full of hate as she was. The Constellation Knights had also become her enemy for she knew the remaining four were alive but in hiding. She is unaware that the three knights she did kill were reborn as children and continue to fight alongside the older knights. Princess of Disaster As the Princess of Disaster, uses her powers to drain the energy from the people of Earth and even sending out servants to collect energy for her, this energy fueling her powers and making them stronger while also feeding it to a much greater evil that she plans to awaken that will either destroy the world or destroy her. There are times when she travels to Earth herself, taking on the civilian form of that of a beautiful young woman that works at both T-A Private Academy for Girls and Tsukuba Academy as a Guidance counselor but lives on the Tsukuba campus in the faculty dorm for assurance under the alias of Kaoru Masamune to steal energy and no one has yet to pick up on this. This dark princess means business and won’t let anyone stand in the way of her plans. Not even if she has to do it all by herself in order to succeed. Plot Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Transformations *''Constellation Phoenix Power, Make Up'' - Used her first transformation pen to transform into Sailor Phoenix. *''Constellation Phoenix'' Star Power, Make Up - Used her Star Power Stick to transform into Sailor Sailor Phoenix.' *''Constellation Phoenix'' Crystal Power, Make Up'' - Used her Crystal Change Rod to transform into Super Sailor Phoenix.' Costumes *'Sailor Phoenix''' - Sailor Phoenix’s outfit consisted of the dominant colors of red-orange (skirt, choker, collar, gloves & heels) and her accent colors were yellow (bows). Her earrings are golden and dangle down to her chin, sporting a constellation like star, her choker was orange green and it sported the same golden star in front of it like her earrings did. This same star is also in the center of her yellow bow but much smaller. Her collar had one long white stripe and her shoulder pads were the same as any other Senshi fuku. Her gloves were elbow length and she wears regular high heel shoes that are also red-orange like the main colors of her outfit. And like any Senshi, she has a tiara but hers is made up much differently with a large golden crystal attached to a golden upside down crescent moon that is positioned in the middle of her forehead, parting her hair. *'Princess of Disaster' - When she shows herself as the Princess of Disaster, she wears a long red & dark red ball gown like dress where the ends of it are always engulfed in flames. It is a sleeveless dress with a dark red V-neck collar that is attached to a magenta colored diamond in the front of the dress where her chest is. This same diamond is also visible on her forehead that parts her red flaming hair. She wears much taller high heel shoes that are also dark red, however there are times when she appears barefoot as well. Powers & Attacks *'Phoenix Henshin Pen' – The Phoenix Henshin Pen is a small red-orange pen with a Phoenix sculpted on top of it and by holding it up and showing the phrase, ‘Constellation Phoenix Crystal Power, Make Up!’ she transforms into Sailor Phoenix. Her transformation starts off with her entire body being engulfed in flames, and one by one, pieces of her fuku appear on her body, starting with her leotard, skirt, gloves, shoes and tiara and she finishes things off by striking a final pose with her arms folded across her chest. *'Phoenix Sword' – Also known as the ‘Sword of Disaster’ since Takako is evil, that is gold and red-orange in color and can be used as not only a regular sword but performs her most strongest attacks ‘Phoenix Fire Sword Slash’ and ‘Phoenix Inferno’. *'Dimensional Manipulation' – She is able to open portals to other dimensions across the dimensional vortex to be able to travel from her current home to Earth on a regular basis. She also watches for dimensional disturbances. *'Magenta Diamond' – By using the magenta colored diamond on her dress, Takako is able to drain the energy from a person, collecting and storing it all inside of the diamond. A target’s body is completely surrounded by black electrical energy rings that cause pain when their energy is taken from them. The effects of energy loss leaves the person quite drained but it is temporary as they usually return to their full strength after a good rest. Takako can also use this diamond to connect with the stars of the solar system, using astrology, as a way to determine who her next target will be by mere small predictions. *'Mind Control' – By using the energy she collects from the people of Earth, she is able to brainwash humans that are close to her targets into working for her, giving them evil powers temporarily to drain their loved one’s energy. *'Fire Clones' – Takako is able to split her body into multiple flame clones, able to use them to fight for her. They often move as she moves, attacking whenever she does. This ability also helps her when facing more than one enemy at a time. *'Fireball Shower' – Takako places her arms above her while a large sized fireball forms between her hands. She then throws it in the air and as it comes crashing back down it explodes, releasing a shower of multiple fireballs. This attack was meant to hit multiple enemies all at the same time which comes in handy for those who stand in her way. *'Constellation Merging' – As a constellation Senshi (formerly), Sailor Phoenix was able to merge with each of the Constellation Knights, their abilities making hers stronger as well as able to use their powers as her own when in battle, gaining other elemental abilities. The Constellation Knights are also able to merge with other Sailor Senshi as well but unlike Constellation Senshi, they would have to merge with another Senshi that has the same elemental abilities as they do whereas they are able to merge with Constellation Senshi and not even have the same elemental abilities, giving them full access to their powers. *'Phoenix Fire Sword Slash' – Takako (even Sailor Phoenix) holds up the Phoenix Sword (currently Sword of Disaster) straight up in the air, fire wrapping around the entire blade which turns it completely dark red and in one fell swoop, she slashes the sword down, launching multiple waves of powerful fire at her enemies that not only knocks them off their feet with great force but leave burn marks on their skin as well. *'Phoenix Inferno' – By submerging the Phoenix Sword into the ground, large bouts of fire is summoned, surrounding her entire body. Soon after, a phoenix made of complete golden liquid appears, taking flight above her and engulfs everything in the area into flames. This is an attack that is considered an instant death should she use it against actual people. This is the same attack that she used to kill Constellation Knights Mannen, Hajime and Shin. Appearance Takako is 5’6’’ with wavy red hair that’s separated and short in the front and on the sides but long in the back but it is usually floating up with the ends of her hair in flames and red eyes. She has a dark-skinned or tanned skin complexion, making it almost appear as if she’d been in the sun for too long. Her face is made up in sort of almost a square like fashion with rounded eyes (sometimes they are narrowed depending on her mood at the time) and a pointed chin. Takako has a fair bust size, ranging between a C and a D cup with a petite waistline considering she weighs at least 100 to 110lbs. Posing as a civilian woman named Kaoru Masamune, Takako also has the power to disguise herself, using different appearances each time she gets close to her target. She has used many young teenage girl appearances and wore the academy's uniforms that she attended only briefly. Her main disguise now (and possibly her actual real appearance), is that of a very beautiful young woman with long and bright straight red hair that's worn up in a ponytail and bright red eyes. Love Interests Takako never got out much from her home kingdom and was always protected by the Constellation Knights and trained with them to become strong enough to protect her kingdom. In the process, she'd fallen in love with Constellation Knight Hayate, confessed her feelings to him but unfortunately they were not returned. As a result, she'd become emotionally unstable and evil because of the rejection and turned into the Princess of Disaster. Now she vows to kill the Constellation Knights, especially Hayate if she fails again and making him hers. Trivia *Takako Masamune was based off of Takako from the Pretear series. *Takako also became evil because she was rejected by Hayate much like the Takako in Pretear. *Constellation Merging is similar to Preting but with many differences and rules. *The Leafe Knights are renamed to the Constellation Knights. *Takako also killed Shin, Mannen and Hajime, though they were reborn as children. *It us unknown what will happen to Takako once she's freed from being evil. *Her natural appearance is the same as Naruto Uzumaki's mother Kushina Uzumaki from the Naruto series. ... Also See *The Constellation Knights